Talk:Supremacy of the Round Table/@comment-27678986-20160305051142
Last but least, the Final Boss of Supremacy Of The Round Table that everybody has been waiting for: Demon General Opis. Hegemony Of The Round Table: Supremacy. It's the last quest of the event and it costs 30 Stamina, awards the best Priest EXP, Unit EXP, and Valor Points. So I'm sure everybody would like an easier time against the boss, and one method to that is knowing how he fights. So I ran through this looking to find Demon General Opis' Attack Pattern. And here's what I got: (B1) 95% Defense Raise > 80% Magic Forward > 70% Resistance Raise > 70% All > 70% All > 45% Magic Raise > 30% Magic Forward > 15% Skip? (All Buffs & Debuffs or Abnormal Status Removed) > 10% Back Line Strike > 5% All > 5% All > LOSE (B2) 100% Defense Raise > 95% Back Line Strike > 90% Resistance Raise > 90% Magic Forward > 90% Back Line Strike > 75% Defense Raise > 70% All > 70% All > 60% Resistance Raise > 55% All > 55% All > 50% Defense Raise > 50% All > LOSE (B3) 100% Defense Raise > 90% Magic Forward > 70% Resistance Raise > 70% All > 70% All > 50% Defense Raise > 50% All > 50% All > 30% Magic Raise > 20% Magic Forward > WIN (B4) 95% Defense Raise > 90% Magic Forward > 75% Resistance Raise > 75% Back Line Strike > 55% All > 55% Defense Raise > 55% All > 55% All > 40% Magic Raise > 40% Magic Forward > 30% Attack Raise > 25% Back Line Strike > 15% All > LOSE (B5) 100% Defense Raise > 95% Back Line Strike > 80% Resistance Raise > 60% All > 60% All > 50% Defense Raise > 50% All > 50% All > 35% Magic Raise > 30% Magic Forward > 15% Attack Raise > WIN (B6) 100% Defense Raise > 95% {Sealed} Attack > 90% {Sealed} Attack > 70% {Sealed} Attack > 55% All > 45% Defense Raise > 43% Magic Raise > 40% Magic Forward > 20% Attack Raise > 10% Back Line Strike > WIN (B7) 100% Defense Raise > 95% Back Line Strike > 90% Resistance Raise > 87% Back Line Strike > 60% All > 48% Defense Raise > 48% Magic Up > 48% Magic Forward > 25% Attack Raise > 25% All > 25% All > 22% All > LOSE (B8) 100% Defense Raise > 90% Magic Forward > 75% Resistance Raise > 75% Magic Forward > 70% All > 60% Defense Raise > 48% Magic Raise > 45% Magic Forward > 35% Attack Raise > 20% Back Line Strike > WIN (B9) 100% Defense Raise > 90% Magic Forward > 75% Resistance Raise > 75% All > 60% All > 50% Defense Raise > 45% Magic Raise > 45% Magic Forward > 20% Attack Raise > 10% Back Line Strike > WIN (Note: There is a margin of error of about 5% since I'm just eyeballing his Health Bar. Also, his "All" attack is called "Exploding Evil" and I'm not sure if it's a Physical or Magic Skill.) So, let's get cracking. First and foremost, how fast is Demon General Opis? You need at least Agility 83. If you can get a team that moves before DGO, then it'll make your life much easier. Secondly, DGO has 4 Buffs: Defense Shield, Resistance Hat, Magic Staff, and Attack Sword. Depending on what team you're running, some of these buffs are more of an issue than others. Though, in my personal opinion, Defense Raise is his best buff, as the other three don't seem to add much. Now then, let's interpret the data. 1. Demon General Opis' very first move is always "Defense Raise". * (If you have any Units faster than DGO, preferably it's someone who can cast Defense Down as a counter. Or someone who can Paralyze/Skill Seal him.) 2. His second move seems to depend on how much health he has. If he is at 91~100% HP, he attacks the "Back Line". If he's 90% and below, he'll attack the "Front Line". * (If you have a Tatiana, a good tactic is to have everyone attack DGO and force him low enough to use the Front Line, and have Tatiana compensate by using Gradual Recover Forward. Or, if your Back can hit sufficiently hard enough on their own, have the Front on Defend.) 3. His third move is always a "Resistance Raise". This is basically a free turn to get hits in or heal. * (When he has 80~100% HP, I'm not entirely sure about his attack-pattern. It seems to be "Defense Raise > Back/Front Line > Resistance Raise > Back/Front Line" repeat.) 4. By now, you should have dropped Demon General Opis to 70% HP or so. Depending on when you push into this phase, he starts either with "All > All" or "Front/Back > All". Afterwards, it's "Defense Raise > All > All > Magic Raise > All > All" repeat. * (When he has around 50~70% HP, his attack-pattern seems to be "All > All > Defense Raise > All > All > Resistance Raise" repeat.) 5. If you drop DGO's HP to below 50%, he seems to immediately start with "Magic Raise". Naturally, take advantage of this turn to inflict more damage and/or heal. 6. His next move is "Front Line", so have your Front Defend. 7. Next is "Attack Raise". Again, use this opportunity to attack or heal. * (When he has around 21~49% HP, his attack-pattern seems to be "Magic Raise > Front Line > Attack Raise > All > All > All". I am not sure what is beyond that 3rd All; before he keeps going or rebuffs himself; I don't know.) 8. At this point, if DGO's HP is below 20%, he'll start with a "Back Line". If his HP is still above 20%, he'll string together several "All" at the least, which is very bad. 9. It seems by the end, he'll start spamming "All", so hopefully you can kill him before that. In summary: 1. When Demon General Opis always starts with "Defense Raise". His next attack depends on whether he his above 90% HP (a "Back Line") or below 90% HP (a "Front Line"). Followed by a "Resistance Raise" and then another "Back Line/Front Line". 2. At around 50~70% HP, he seemingly gets a new attack-pattern, which appears to be: "All > All > Defense Raise > All > All > Resistance Raise" repeat. 3. When he hits 21~49% HP, his attack-pattern changes again: "Magic Raise > Front Line > Attack Raise > All > All > All > ???". 4. Below 20% HP, he'll start with "Back Line" and then possibly use "All" forever. If you're using a primarily Physical Attack Team, can hurt Demon General Opis for 15~20% HP every turn, but move slower than him, then your fight should basically look like my (B8) or (B9).